


Day 30: Authors Choice (Threesome/Polyamory)

by VampireVengence



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [30]
Category: All Time Low (Band), You Me At Six
Genre: 30 Day Jalex Smut, 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, 30 day smut challenge, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Baraceschi, Bottom Alex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Franskarth, From Prompt, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Jalex - Freeform, Joshlex, Kissing, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Tongues, Top Jack, Top Josh, True Love, eating ass, hickey, jolex, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: All Time Low and You Me At Six are both on Warped Tour so Jack gets to spend quality time with both his boyfriends.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth, Jack Barakat/Josh Franceschi, Jack Barakat/Josh Franceschi/Alex Gaskarth, Josh Franceschi/Alex Gaskarth
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673017
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Day 30: Authors Choice (Threesome/Polyamory)

Jack and Alex were lounging on the bus' couch as they waited to be taken to the hotel. The band were playing Warped Tour and tonight was their first hotel night of the summer-long set of shows. To say they were looking forward to it was an understatement.

The bus was great, far better than driving from place to place in the van they used to have, but the bunks were far too small for any real action and the constant presence of the rest of the band and their crew made it pretty much impossible for the couple to maintain any kind of sex life.

Plus there was the issue of Josh. Not that Josh would begrudge them having sex without him, but since for once the whole of their little triad were going to get to spend an extended amount of time together Jack figured getting all three of them in the bedroom together would make the lack of sex on the bus more than worth it. They didn't get to do it nearly enough as it was.

"I suppose you two are gonna be too busy to come out for drinks tonight?" Rian joked as he dropped down on the couch opposite.   
"You know it." Jack winked, making him roll his eyes.   
"You know you're always welcome to join." Alex smirked as Zack came in from his daily work out.  
"I am gonna have to give a hard pass on that one." Rian said, pulling a disgusted face.   
"There's no way you'd fit all four of you in one bed anyway." Zack shrugged like that was even remotely the point.

Once they got to the hotel the lobby was already filled with other bands and their crews. Jack couldn't help but wonder if there were any rooms left in the hotel that they weren't taking up. Matt pushed his way through to the desk to collect their room keys as Alex pulled his phone out. "Hey, Boo!" Jack smiled knowing it could only be Josh on the other end. "Yeah, Matt's just collecting our key. It's packed in here... oh really?... well one of us will text you the room number and just join us when you're ready. Alright, see you soon... I will. Love you, bye."

He leant over and pressed a kiss to Jack's cheek. "From Josh." He said with a smile. "Their bus got a flat so he doesn't know how long he'll be." Jack nodded, smiling softly. "That sucks. Hopefully, it won't take them too long." Alex nodded in agreement.  
"He'll be up as soon as he's here."

Before Jack could respond Matt appeared with a room key in hand. "Keep the noise to a minimum and don't make a mess." Alex rolled his eyes as he took the key but Jack just grinned, they had been known to get a little too carried away at times at the label's expense.

Alex dropped his bag at the bottom of the bed before dropping down onto it and spreading out like a starfish. Jack chuckled before stripping down to his boxers and joining him. Alex snorted, shaking his head. "Don't pretend you don't love it." Jack grinned, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lips. "You're lucky that's true."

The pair ended up kissing a while longer, slow and sensual. Jack was halfway through leaving a hickey on Alex's now bare chest when there was a knock at the door. Alex was on his feet and across the room in seconds, opening the door and squealing with delight.

"Joshy!" He cried, pulling him into a kiss. Josh chuckled against his lips, pulling away with a bright smile.  
"Looks like you guys have been having fun." He grinned, running a thumb over the dark mark on Alex's collarbone. Alex blushed as Jack laughed. "Well, you didn't expect us to just sit around and wait for you did you?" Josh laughed as he kicked the door shut behind him.  
"God no, I was hoping everyone would already be naked so I could just jump right in"

Jack grinned as Alex stepped in a little closer. "Well, how about you get naked and start something instead?" Josh smirked, leaning in and connecting their lips in a heated kiss. Jack hummed in approval as he began to palm his half hard dick through his boxers. Watching Alex and Josh was always like a wet dream come true.

Alex was moaning into Josh's mouth as he pulled him closer by the belt loops on his jeans. Pretty quickly clothes were being removed and Alex was pressing himself closer so their skin was flush. Jack moved up the bed as Josh slowly walked Alex backwards towards it.

They kissed eagerly as Alex caressed his skin, holding him close as he began to grind up against him. Jack groaned as he watched them, getting harder and harder by the second. Josh pulled back and grabbed Jack by the back of the neck, pulling him into a heated kiss as he continued to grind against Alex.

Alex moaned loudly and that, combined with Josh's lips on his, had Jack harder than he thought he'd ever been in his life. "Oh god, somebody fuck me." Alex begged. Josh smirked as he pulled back from Jack.  
"Which end do you wanna take?" Jack grinned as Alex bit his lip in anticipation.  
"I'll let you fuck him." Jack had plenty of opportunities when Josh wasn't around.

Jack got up and went to his bag as Josh began kissing down Alex's chest. He removed Alex's boxers in one swift movement and started to caress his entrance with his tongue Alex began to whimper with pleasure as Jack grabbed the lube. He watched a moment as Alex's back arched off the bed as he moaned out in pleasure. Having been on the receiving end of Josh's tongue on multiple occasions he knew how good that felt.

He quickly jumped back onto the bed, leaving the lube on the side table, and connected his lips with Alex. Alex moaned into his mouth as Josh continued to eat him out. Jack's hand slowly trailed down his chest, caressing his skin and teasing his nipples.

Josh sat up causing Alex to whimper at the loss of contact. He removed his boxers and grabbed the lube off the side as Jack pulled back to do the same. Alex rolled over, getting onto his hands and knees eagerly.

Josh lubed up his fingers and slowly began to stretch Alex out. He moaned loudly, pressing back against Josh's fingers. Jack settled in front of him and hummed in approval as he watched. Alex took the opportunity to lap at Jack's slit, moaning softly before taking Jack into his mouth. Jack groaned as Alex sucked at his head, running his tongue over the skin. He was soon taking him in further and Jack groaned at the wet warm feeling of his mouth around him. Apparently satisfied, Josh removed his fingers and lubed up, groaning softly as he watched them.

He pushed into Alex making him moan around Jack's cock, the vibration felt amazing and had Jack moaning too. Josh was quick to start moving, gripping tight onto Alex's hips as he thrust into him hard. "Fuck." Josh groaned; eyes fixed on watching Alex suck Jack's dick like his life depended on it.

Jack shifted his position so he could lean forward, pulling Josh into a slightly awkward but heated kiss. He moaned into it as Alex did that thing with his tongue that always drove Jack wild, and could feel Josh smirking against his lips.

It wasn't long before Jack was close to his climax, Alex's constant moaning combined with his blowjob skills had Jack feeling so turned on he thought he might explode. He pulled back from Josh breathless, resting his forehead against his as they both panted. "God I'm close." Josh simply nodded in response, unable to form words.

Alex continued to suck eagerly, doing everything he could to pleasure Jack and all too soon he was releasing in his mouth. Alex pulled back a little, swallowing it all eagerly. Once done, Jack collapsed back against the bed as his body tingled from head to toe.

Alex moaned loudly as Josh fucked into him hard, his movements were starting to become erratic and it was clear he wasn't gonna last much longer. Jack watched a moment as Alex rutted back against his movements, his dick leaking precum. It was so fucking hot.

He crawled down the bed and sat up, taking a firm grip of Alex's dick he began to move his hand agonizingly slowly. Alex whimpered at his teasing as Jack leaned in and reconnected his and Josh's lips. He continued to slide his hand over Alex's shaft, rubbing his thumb over his tip and tightening his grip on the downward stroke.

With a string of curses, Alex released hard over Jack's fingers, the droplets falling onto the covers below. Josh bit down on his lower lip as Alex tightened around him and triggered his own release. He thrust through his orgasm, moaning softly into Jack's mouth. He pulled away breathless and pulled out as Alex collapsed against the bed. "That... was amazing." He panted out making Josh and Jack laugh.

Jack got up and grabbed some tissue as the others recovered. Cleaning off his hand before cleaning the sheets as best he could. He climbed back onto the bed and pulled a now sleepy Alex into his chest. Josh pulled the covers up over them before crawling in the other side, sandwiching Alex in between them.

"I love you guys so much." Alex mumbled through a yawn, smiling softly.  
"Love you too Lex." Jack smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of his head before leaning over and kissing the tip of Josh's nose. "You too." Josh chuckled, pecking his lips instead. "I love you both too. More than you know."

Alex released a small snuffling sound in response indicating he'd already fallen asleep. Jack chuckled softly, sending Josh a small appreciative smile in response. He had fallen in love with two of the worlds most perfect men and not only did they both love him in return but loved each other too. He was the luckiest man alive.


End file.
